


To Love Is To Sacrifice

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Archangels, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Winged Nico di Angelo, Wings, background solangelo, dont worry theres some fluff in here too, kind of character death not really you'll see, nico is my boo therefore he must suffer, winged!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: This starts in Mark of Athena and goes to Blood of Olympus. After BOO, another enemy appears because I have this idea and I'm going to be writing like a possessed person. So, this is AU in the sense that I'm changing up the story a little, all the key events still happen but I might change some of them a bit.-------------------------------------------------------------





	1. Twins Snuff Out The Angel's Breath

There were many things on Nico’s To-Do list. Getting trapped in a bronze jar wasn’t one of them. He groaned. Escaping Giant Bronze Jars 101 wasn’t a course that either of the camps offered and he considered making a complaint once he got out. He ran his hands around his prison, getting a feel for the small space. It was just tall enough for him to crouch in, his head brushing the lid. He moved in a slow circle and determined that he could stretch both arms out and reach the sides.

Nico knew that he was going to run out of oxygen sooner or later, which gave him his first instruction. Don’t panic. Immediately, he began hyperventilating. He shook his head angrily. _Get it together, di Angelo._ He told himself. _You’ve been through Tartarus and back, a jar is no_ _thing_. But even as he tried to reassure himself, he could feel his terror level rising, his breathing becoming shallower, and his heartbeat speeding up.

He pressed his shaky hands to the lid and pushed up, using his legs to give him more boost. It was to his benefit, he realized, that the jar was small. It gave him more leverage than if he had to stand up. After a while, it became clear that the lid would not budge and he drew his sword.

The blade glowed purple in the darkness and he slashed it against the walls of the jar, smiling as the edge sheared through the bronze like butter. He jammed the point into the gash he had just made, hoping to at least make a small hole to let some air in. This time, however, the jar seemed to absorb the shock and merely made a clanging noise.

The son of Hades reached into his pocket and his fingers closed around the bag containing the 8 pomegranate seeds that he carried. He debated whether or not to eat one. It would put him in a death trance, he knew, causing him to consume less air and energy. Although someone may come around and rescue him, and he needed to be alert for when that happened.

Nico shivered and drew his jacket further around him. Usually, he was at home in the shadows, it was where he spent most of his time anyway, but there was something that disturbed him about the darkness in the jar. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he mentally kicked himself. He could shadow travel out of there, why hadn’t it occurred to him before?

He drew the shadows around him and promptly fell over, wheezing as if someone had kicked him in the gut. Now he was really worried, what kind of magic could stop a child of Hades from shadow travelling. Nico then decided that he didn’t want to know and he reluctantly pulled the bag from his pocket and tipped a bright red seed into his mouth.

Nico grimaced, the fruit didn’t taste all that good but he chewed and spat the remainder into his hand. Reaching for his sword, he carved a gash into the wall to mark the days and closed his eyes and let his muscles relax. It was going to a long, painful 8 days.

 


	2. Safe! Or Not.... Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally gets his ass out the jar...aaaand Percy falls into Tartarus with Annabeth. Man his life just gets better and better.

**Nico POV**

Nico's body shuddered violently. The effects of his last seed had worn off a while ago and he was beginning to feel the effects of no water and oxygen. His head throbbed, his stomach had shrunk to the size of a grape, his fingered clawed weakly at the sides of the jar. He was just reflecting on how miserable his death would be, taken down by a stupid jar when there was a rumbling and he pitched over and spilled out onto the ground.

The son of Hades took a huge, greedy breath as he tried to replace the stale air in his lungs. He blinked and could just make out three blurry figures, shouting some kind of challenge at the two giants. He groaned and barely swallowed a yelp as he turned his head and found a literal forest of snakes hissing at him. 

Slowly, painfully, he raised himself on his elbows and began inching his way out from under the giant's feet, each movement sending his head spinning and his bones creaking. As he continued to crawl, he began to recognize one of the voices filling the cavern.  _Percy._

Then, the fighting started. Percy and someone else began charging the giants as the third ran towards him. Nico fumbled for his sword and managed to prop himself into a sitting position just as three leopards closed in around him. He tried to swing his sword but his arms failed him. As it turned out, he didn't need to. A girl with feathers in her head stood in front of him and slashed at the cats with a knife. 

"W-who are you?" he croaked, his eyesight going blurry again. 

"Piper McLean" she yelled back over her shoulder. The cornucopia at her side expelled a pot roast and Nico's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded slightly and she pushed a small piece of ambrosia into his hands. "It's all I have at the moment" she said apologetically. "But it should help at least a little"

Suddenly, the room rumbled and a sand bag dropped onto Piper's shoulder. Nico opened his mouth in a silent scream before his vision went black, his energy spent. When he woke up, he was in some kind of announcer's box next to Piper, the crowd roaring dimly in the background. 

He looked out the window and his breath caught in his throat. Percy and the blonde (Who he had recognized as Jason) were battling the two giants, and they seemed to be losing. He looked over at Piper who looked equally as pale. 

Nico looked on, frustration mounting. He felt utterly useless sitting there and he sensed that Piper felt the same way. The giants had the two half bloods cornered when the sound of cannon fire shook the Colosseum and the Cherokee girl let out a rising caper of delight. "The Argo II" she cried happily.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur. Nico was out of the box and on the ship, Hazel running up to him with tears in her eyes and practically crushing the life out of him with a hug. Then it was back up on deck and he sat, slumped against the mast, eating small pieces of ambrosia and nectar. 

Occasionally, his half sister would ask him a question and he would answer to the best of his abilities. Eventually, he gained enough strength to stand and Hazel helped him hobble over to the group.

"Thank you" he rasped, his eyes dancing about the group. "I had given up hope" Percy fixed him with those sea green eyes, making his heart stutter in his chest.

"You knew about the two camps all along" he said, somewhat accusingly. "You could have told me who I was the first day I arrived at Camp Jupiter, but you didn't"

Nico shut his eyes and slumped against the mast. This was the one conversation he wanted to avoid having. "Percy, I'm sorry" he said eventually. "I found Camp Jupiter a year ago. Dad led me there. He told me the gods had kept the camps separate for centuries and that I couldn't tell anyone. But he said it would be important for me to know-" 

He felt his lungs contract and he doubled over in a fit of coughing, Hazel helped him stand again. "I thought he meant because of Hazel, but now... I think he wanted me to know about both camps so I'd understand how important your quest was, and so I'd search for the Doors of Death"

Nico felt the hair on his arms rise as Jason started throwing off sparks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hazel's mouth twitch slightly upward. 

"Did you find the doors?" Percy asked. The Ghost King nodded, shuddering at the memory.

"I was a fool. I thought I could go anywhere in the Underworld, but I walked right into Gaea's trap. I might as well have tried to run from a black hole"

"Um...." Nico looked up to see Frank chewing his lip. "What kind of black hole are you talking about?"

The son of Hades went to speak then closed his mouth, afraid that once he started talking about it, it would happen again. Thankfully, Hazel seemed to get the message and spoke for him. 

"Nico told me that the doors of death have two sides. One in the mortal world, one in the Underworld, The mortal side is in Greece. It's heavily guarded by Gaea's forces and it's where they brought Nico back into the upper world before transferring him to Rome"

Piper's cornucopia spit out a cheeseburger which would have been funny if not given the situation. "Where exactly in Greece are these doors?" she asked. 

Nico took a breath, his lungs rattling. "The House of Hades. I can locate it just fine but the mortal side of the doors aren't the problem. In the Underworld, the Doors of Death are in...in..." he couldn't finish the sentence. 

One look at everyone's faces told him that they already had an idea. It was Percy who voiced it. "Tartarus. The deepest part of the Underworld" He nodded, images flashing through his brain. 

"They pulled me into the pit, Percy. The things I saw down there..." He was out of it as Hazel talked to the group again. His mind was elsewhere, replaying the horrible memories of his trip. The cold laughter, the Earth coming to life and pulling him into the depths of the Underworld. He remembered how his mind had nearly shattered when he took in the sight around him. 

Hazel passed him his sword and he leaned on it, sending his sister a small smile. "Now I understand why Hades hasn't been able to close the doors. Even the god of Death doesn't go into Tartarus."

A kid with an impish grin and crazy brown hair looked up from his place at the helm. "So let me guess. We'll have to go there."

Nico shook his head violently. "It's impossible. I'm the son of Hades and I barely even survived. Gaea's forces overwhelmed me instantly. They're so powerful down there... no demigod would stand a chance. I nearly went insane."

"We'll sail for Epirus" said Percy. "And close the doors on this side"

Nico shook his head again, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "No, it's a two way thing, like a double seal. If all seven of you could fight the monsters on this side while simultaneously fighting the monsters on the other..." he trailed off, looking at his hands. He hated having only bad news to bring and his already non-existent self esteem lowered a couple of notches.

"There has to be a way" said Jason. No one offered any ideas. The Argo II began it's descent towards a large building. 

"Where are we going?" he murmured to Hazel. 

"To rescue Annabeth, she's found the Athena Parthenos and stuck underground" He let out a small grunt to show he'd heard her and sat down, alone with his thoughts. He wished his feelings weren't in so much conflict. It was hard for him to wish bad upon Annabeth, she was a nice person, one of the only ones that didn't treat him like pond scum.

Also, if Annabeth died, Percy would never be the same again and Nico couldn't bear for him to be in pain. He groaned inwardly. _I want you so much_ , he thought. _But I can't. You know I'd do anything for you, and I hate myself for that. Fuck you Jackson._

**Here is where I'm going to end this because I've been typing for the past 3 hours and my fingers are numb. Chapter three should be out in a couple of hours once I've taken a break. So basically, you know what happens here. Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus and meet up with Bob and Damasen. Chapter three will start with Percy and Annabeth already at the doors of death because you already know what happens in the Underworld.**


	3. The Pain Of A Demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Percy" said Hazel, her eyes glittering "Nico told me that if you didn't make it out of Tartarus, he was going back in after you" His mouth tasted like lead. "He...went in...after...me?" he managed. Jason looked alarmed. "Why didn't he tell me?" Hazel shook her head sadly. "He knew you would try to stop him if he did"

**Percy POV**

Percy held his breath and crouched by the broken chains as Bob and Not-So-Small Bob attacked Tartarus. Annabeth motioned towards the door and they crept towards them, keeping low. Suddenly, Tartarus managed to get behind Bob and with a roar, sunk something sharp into the Titan’s back.

Annabeth screamed and Bob turned around, already crumbling into dust. “Go Percy. He will close the doors for you” And then he was gone. Percy choked back tears himself but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and dragged her towards the door.

“C’mon Annabeth, we have to go”

“No! Percy let GO of me! We have to help Bob!” she sobbed, flailing her arms. The son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“I’m sorry Wise Girl, but we have to go. We need to get to the surface” Annabeth sunk to her knees, clawing at the dirt, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“N-no… he can’t be gone. He- he’ll reform! Right? Yes, that’s just what he’ll do. He’ll come along any minute now and-” The desperation in her voice was heart wrenching. Percy didn’t know whether or not she was trying to convince herself or him.

The demigod’s knees wavered and he crouched beside her as the God of the pit lumbered towards them. Just as he was about to deliver a killing blow, a streak of black appeared out of nowhere and launched him a good 50 feet away.

Percy was too dazed to make out the figures features. He was dimly aware that the person was pushing him and Annabeth into the elevator.

“Go!” came the voice. “And hold the doors shut!” The son of the sea god blinked, still unable to recognize the person.

“A-aren’t you coming with us? It’s not safe down there”

The figure paused before jamming the button. “No, I’ll make sure you get to the surface. Now go, save the world Seaweed Brain” and with that, the doors whooshed closed.

Annabeth snapped out of her trance and threw her weight against the door, Percy doing the same. It took them both a while to find their voices.

"Who was that?" croaked the daughter of Athena. The green eyed demigod shook his head.

"The voice was a guy's. He looked human enough..." She stared at him. 

"What did he say Percy?"

"Go, save the world Seaweed Brain" he said. Annabeth nearly lost her grip on the door.

"Oh gods, oh gods no, I hope that wasn't who I think it was" The son of Poseidon looked at her.

"Who?" She shook her head.

"No, it must be my mind playing tricks on me. Come on, we need to keep these doors shut" 12 minutes later the elevator came to a grinding halt. The doors didn't open. Percy scratched his head.  

"Uh..." he stopped suddenly and choked. It was as if the elevator was slowly disassembling his body, GODS did it hurt. He looked over at Annabeth who seemed as if she was fading. The injuries they had both sustained in Tartarus not really helping.

He crawled towards his girlfriend and cradled her in his arms. He knew he was going to die, but for some odd reason, he didn't care. "I love you Wise Girl" he whispered. Just as he was about to lose his grip on reality, the doors flew open and they tumbled out. 

Some where above him, Percy heard a happy squeal and the two were assaulted by 5 very relived demigods. Nectar was trickled into his mouth and almost instantly, he felt good enough to sit up. Annabeth managed to prop herself up as well. 

"Oh man, I thought you were dead" mumbled Frank. Jason grinned patted Percy on the back. 

"It's great to have you back bro" Percy scanned the circle of demigods and his face fell.

"Where's Nico?"

"Percy" said Hazel, her eyes glittering "Nico told me that if you didn't make it out of Tartarus, he was going back in after you"

His mouth tasted like lead. "He...went in...after...me?" he managed.

Jason looked alarmed. "Why didn't he tell me?" Hazel shook her head sadly. "He knew you would try to stop him if he did"

Percy clapped a hand to his mouth. "That was him. He was the one at the door. He sealed the gates from the other side" Jason's eyes widened. Annabeth reached out to put a hand on Percy's shoulder as something roared behind them. 

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Clytius. Gaea's _pet_ "

The son of Poseidon shakily got to his feet, walked a few steps and stumbled to his knees.

 _Oh, the famous Perseus Jackson. I'm truly sorry about your little death boy, he was such fun_ Came the giant's voice, rumbling around the cavern. 

Percy clutched his hair and lightning danced in Jason's eyes.

 _Foolish demigods_ he sneered _just like that pathetic son of Hades who thought he could do it all_

"D-don't you EVER call Nico pathetic" he growled. He stood up,his limbs shaking and his eyes blazing with fury.

**Jason POV**

"Never again" and Percy screamed. Cracks appeared in the earth and water flooded the cavern, fueled by his anger. Clytius laughed and swatted Percy away. 

 _Only fire can defeat me, Perseus._ He looked at the 7 demigods. _Gaze upon your 'leader' He was driven by anger and cowardice. Bow before Gaea, and know a fate better than his._

Jason felt fire heat up in his belly and the air crackled. "No" he said, advancing slowly. "Percy isn't our leader so go shove it up your ass, and you know what? You made a mistake" 

The giant sneered. _What would that be, son of Jupiter?_

"You insulted Nico, you bastard. And I'm a son of Zeus"

Jason yelled and thunder shook the sky. A bolt of white-hot lightning arced through his body and straight at Clytius. As he had hoped, the giant's hair caught fire and within seconds, he had burned up. 

Then, his eyes rolled up in his head and he blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kinda short, I'm sorry about that, I just don't really think I can write any more for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon not to worry.


	4. Stygian Fire

**Piper POV**

Apparently, dropping 25 pounds of oysters on a Titan's head is enough to send him back to Tartarus. Piper looked up in time to see Jason flying Percy over the battlefield, the son of the sea god throwing random marine animals at enemies. Piper wondered where he kept them all, then decided that she probably didn't want to know. 

She sensed, rather than heard, a hellhound behind her and she turned and slashed Katotropis across it's throat, at the same time drawing an Imperial gold dagger she had found. Piper backed up as the pack made it's way towards her. It was then she realized that charmspeak didn't seem to have an affect on animals and one sprang at her, knocking her to the ground and darting away out of stabbing range. 

The pack growled and bristled, advancing on her. Suddenly, one froze as what looked like a ball of black fire the size of a pinball hit it's flank. At once, the flames licked at the furry coat and the hellhound wailed in agony, the sound going straight to Piper's heart. A couple heartbeats later, the other dogs were down, crumbling into dust.

Piper looked around frantically for the source of the fire when a figure in a black, floor length cloak caught her eye. She could tell it was a male, but who it may be was beyond her as the cowl was drawn up over his face. The man put a finger to his lips and disappeared in a plume of black smoke. The daughter of Aphrodite caught her breath. There was only one person she knew that could do that.

But it was broad daylight and besides... Piper shook her head. She was NOT going to deal with that memory right now. Hefting her blades, she let out a war cry and charged back into the battle.

**Frank POV**

Fighting a horde of Furies was not Frank's idea of a romantic outing with his girlfriend. He and Hazel stood back to back, the daughter of Pluto creating diversions from the mist so that Frank could get a clear shot. "How are you holding up?" he yelled over his shoulder, dodging a lash from one of the Furies.

Hazel grunted, a bar of silver rising out of the ground and smacking one of the demons in the face. "Never better" she commented dryly. The Canadian grinned and turned into an eagle, flying at one of the crazy winged ladies and raking his talons across her chest. 

The fight continued like this for a while, Frank alternating between eagle and bow. Hazel was starting to flag, and to be honest, so was he. In fact, he was so tired that he didn't notice a Fury flying at him until Hazel screamed, "FRANK! LOOK OUT!"

As it turned out, he didn't have to do anything as the creature was suddenly engulfed in black flames. She dropped to the ground and Frank spun to see a person in a black cloak. The figure nodded at him and ran in the opposite direction, the material flapping behind him. The son of Ares blinked and cleared his throat. "Fight now, ponder later" he told himself, joining Hazel once more.

**Leo POV**

When he began sinking into the dirt, his only thought was _Welp, I guess Earth's awake now_. Then Jason flew in like a blonde superman and smacked her into the sky. Leo glanced around and found that Piper was digging herself out of the ground as well. Luckily, he was faster and he offered Piper his hand, sneakily palming the physician's cure from her pocket. 

"JASON! GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "TELL THE EARTH TO GO BACK TO SLEEP" Jason grunted, ducking as a volley of arrows flew over his head. 

"We can't get close to her, there's too many" he panted, landing next to the pair. Leo whirled as someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

"It's you!" said Piper. 'You' was a person wrapped in a black cloak. 

"Uh.. hello 'you'" said Leo. The figure chuckled.

"Leo Valdez, still have your wisecracking sense of humor apparently" he said. The son of Hephastus shivered, not liking the way the man knew his name. "Anyway, leave the monsters to me and the other campers, you focus on killing Gaea" and with that, he vanished. Leo shook his head. 

"You heard the man let's go! FESTUS!!" he called. The golden dragon scooped him up and they flew towards the goddess. Jason looked like he was shitting bricks **(see what I did there I'm so funny haha)** trying to keep Gaea, himself, and Piper aloft. The daughter of Aphrodite was working her charmspeak. 

The monsters below him let out a synchronized scream and black fire erupted across the battlefield. Leo looked down to see the man in the black cloak crumple to the ground. ""SLEEP" he heard Piper roar. It was all he could to not shut his eyes.

"One last ride Festus, you and me" he mumbled to the dragon. The machine clicked encouragement back to him. Gaea landed safely in one of the claws and Leo set himself on fire. "Jason! Get yourself and Piper out of here!"

His friend looked up at him with wide eyes. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he made a shooing motion as Jason protested. Leo grinned, knowing that he probably looked insane. "I've got it figured out Jason. Now go!" To emphasize his point, Festus dropped the couple.

Leo looked down at the goddess. "Just you and me now, mija" he said and willed himself to burn brighter. He unleased months of stress and anger on Gaea and his flames glowed white hot. "The world will fall to fire" and he blew apart the sky. 

 


	5. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
> Back again  
> Bitch is Back  
> Back again

**Hazel POV**

Hazel didn't know what happened, one moment she was fighting alongside Frank, then a second later, the monster in front of her erupted in black flames. Looking around, she noticed that at least half of Gaea's forces had gone down, the remaining were left weak and dazed and the Greek and Roman camps dispatched them without too much effort.

Frank grabbed her hand. "We're looking for a guy in a black cloak" he muttered, shoving his way through the carnage. She blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"There was this guy when we were fighting the Furies, he blew up the one that was about to kill me"

Hazel looked stunned. "I didn't see him" Frank shrugged and continued pulling her through the battlefield. All at once, fire ripped across the sky. Real, orange and yellow flames this time. The daughter of Pluto staggered.

"Leo..." she whispered. Her boyfriend whirled to face her. 

"Oh no, don't tell me that was him" She nodded miserably. Jason and Piper met them a couple seconds later, followed closely by Percy and Annabeth. 

"Leo?" asked Frank. The looks on their faces said it all. Jason looked down.

"Who the Hades is this?" he asked, gesturing to the figure in the black cloak. Piper reached down to tug the hood away and immediately drew her hand back.

"I can't touch him. There's so much darkness coming off of the guy, it's like he's literally made of the Underworld" she said, backing away. Hazel looked down at him felt a little tug in her stomach. She could swear on the Styx that she knew him, like it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't tell exactly. 

Chiron came galloping up to them. "I presume this is the one responsible for the fire?" he asked. Percy nodded. 

"I think he's still alive, but really weak. D'you think you can do something, sir?" he asked. The centaur looked thoughtful. 

"Possibly, although I can feel something extremely dark about this man. Well, I'll have him taken to the Apollo cabin and see what they can do" Annabeth nodded gratefully.

"Thank you" 

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We better start helping clear up. We've got a lot to do"

**\- Le time skip cuz it 3am and my lazy ass can't keep up with my brain-**

"To the Gods!" finished Chiron. Hazel cheered halfheartedly along with the other campers. Now that they weren't fighting 24/7, she had time to think. She thought about Nico, sealing himself in Tartarus so that they could finish their quest. She thought of Leo, sacrificing himself to save the world. Leo who reminded her so much of Sammy.

At least I've got Frank, she thought, snuggling into her boyfriend's side. There was a quiet cough from beside Chiron and Hazel realized with a jolt that it was the man in the cloak. He stood up, one hand over his sternum like he was in pain and whispered something to the centaur. 

Hazel saw his face go from sadness, to shock, to a smile. "Very well" he said, addressing the camp. "Undoubtedly, you have seen this man on the field today. He's decided to reveal his identity" Murmurs went around the camper.

Something started tingling in Hazel and the sensation only increased as he reached up and grabbed the cowl of his cloak. The hands hesitated for a moment before shoving the hood back. Hazel nearly passed out. 

"Miss me?" said Nico

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short cuz I live for dramatic, one sentence endings. Never fear, more chapters are on the way!


	6. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some waay over due explanations are made.

**Nico POV**

****It was as if all the air had left everybody's lungs at once. Jason blinked like he was hallucinating, Percy scrubbed at his eyes, Annabeth looked around to check if other people were seeing the same thing, Piper and Frank just stared, and Hazel took one look at him and sprinted up to the table.

_SLAP_

Nico held his cheek. "What the _HADES_ sis?!" he shrieked. 

"That is for making me think you were dead" she said before pulling him into a hug. "And that, is for making it out alive" He patted her back and smiled.

"Well..." Hazel pulled away.

"You died?!" The son of Hades gave her an I'll-explain-this-later look. Nodding stiffly at the shell shocked campers, he made his way out of the pavilion and towards the beach. The seven stared after him before screaming for explanations and sprinting after the poor boy. 

Nico had just settled on the sand before he was assaulted by seven screaming demigods. It was just one question after another until their voices became one incoherent babble. He laughed, a real one for the first time in a while. "Slow down, one at a time" he said, making a 'calm down' gesture with his hands.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" demanded Jason. He shrugged.

"I wasn't. I just knew that you guys had to finish the quest, and that I wasn't needed. Uh- one of the seven, I mean" he added hastily as Piper glared at him. 

"So you just shut yourself in Tartarus?! To save us?" said Annabeth, looking at him with newfound respect. He shifted around, looking uncomfortable.

"You make it sound like it was a huge thing" he mumbled. Percy stared at him, wide eyed.

"That's because it IS a big thing Nico! No one just willingly seals themselves in Tartarus" The six nodded. Hazel clapped to get her brother's attention.

"You said you died. How? and how are you still alive?" Nico sighed. This was the one part he didn't really want to explain. 

"Easier if I show you" he said, glancing around. "You all good with that?" He got some hesitant nods. The son of Hades shrugged off his cloak to reveal a black shirt and tugged that off too. Without waiting for a reaction, he continued his story. "I didn't go down easily" he said, tracing a map of scars that went across his chest and over his shoulders.

Piper stared until Jason started to get jealous. Nico grinned, despite the situation. "But I couldn't hold out forever, and..." he moved his hand away from over his heart. Hazel uttered a soft scream along with Piper and, surprisingly (or maybe not), Percy. Jason and Annabeth gasped.

Where his heart should have been, was... absolutely nothing. There was a hole where his heart was, the edges rimmed with black smoke that seemed to be trying to knit themselves together. "So...so you're saying" said Frank after a while. "That Tartarus ripped your heart out?"

"Yes" Hazel tackled him into the sand and hugged him again. 

"Nico..." she complained, then froze. "What are these?" she whispered. He laughed, propping himself up with one hand. "I'll explain in a second" he replied quietly. Then louder, "I'm alright now sis" he said. Annabeth stared. 

"Are you sure? I mean, it looks like it hurts" Nico pondered the question.

"No, it doesn't really hurt anymore. Well, it did hurt, but then having your heart ripped out will do that to you. Dad found me, don't ask why he went all the way into the pit because I don't know. But he did some weird Underworld magic and made me an Angel of Death" 

Percy cocked his head, the way he did when he got confused. "Don't you need wings to be an angel?" Nico gave him a significant look. "No... don't tell me" He stood up, tugged on his shirt, and turned around. There were two slits in the fabric. 

The Ghost King smiled over his shoulder and snapped out his wings. They really were beautiful, about 12 feet across **(See notes for explanation),** and solid black, each feather glossy in the dim light. "I thought flying was MY thing" grumbled Frank and Jason at the same time. Annabeth let out a startled laugh. 

"Can you actually fly?" asked Percy. He rolled his eyes. 

"Of course Seaweed Brain" Nico replied and without warning, jumped into the air and hovered, his wings stirring up a light breeze. Jason grinned and shot up beside him, closely followed by Frank who was a falcon. "Race you to that island and back!" he yelled.

Jason blinked then followed. "Oh not on my watch Death Boy!" Frank shrieked something in eagle and the three flew off into the night. 

**Percy POV**

Percy stared after their departing figures. "So... Nico came back from the dead and he's a death angel now?"  

"He's changed" said Hazel. The daughter of Athena nodded.

"Yeah, he seems happier, but there's something about him. Like a huge weight on his shoulders" He whirled to face her. 

"Really?" Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my Gods you're so dense. OF COURSE! You can't expect go through Tartarus twice and have your heart literally ripped out and not get anything out of it. I'm guessing major PTSD is the least of his issues"

Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well when you put it like that..." 

Nico, Frank and Jason landed with a thump, narrowed their eyes at each other and immediately starting grappling. Percy and the girls watched with raised eyebrows. 

"I landed first!"

"Only cuz you CHEATED"

"Corpse Breath!"

"Power socket!"

"Featherbrain!"

"THAT WAS A NEW LOW EVEN FOR YOU"

"FUCK THAT I SAY WHAT I WANT"

Percy jumped into the middle of the fray and managed to separate the three boys. "Ladies, ladies. You're all very pretty but maybe we should try NOT to kill each other on Nico's first night back"

The three stared for a while before collapsing on the sand, laughing like hyenas. To Percy's surprise, so was Nico.

"I'm sorry" he said in answer to the odd looks he got, still wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "It's been so long since I've laughed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if you've read Maximum Ride, but it's about a bunch of kids with wings. The reason that the wingspan is so long is because they have to be big enough to lift their body weight.


	7. Well Look What the Giant Metal Dragon Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel visits her brother in the Underworld  
> AND OH MY IS THAT SOME SOLANGELO CONTENT I SEE?!  
> Festus plus two make a guest entrance

**Hazel POV**

Hazel woke up one morning an immediately knew that Nico was gone. It had been almost a year since the war ended and Nico had decided to stay at Camp Jupiter for half a year, and Camp Half Blood for the other half. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around the cabin, her eyes resting on a scrap of paper next to her brother's bed.

 _I'm in the hall of judgement._ **(AN:I think that's what it's called? The place where the judges decide if you go to Elysium or Asphodel or Eternal Punishment)** _~~Bring someone if you want~~ Get over here, there's something I want to tell you.  Ps. My ring is under my pillow. Twist the skull, it'll take you to me  _-Nico

She grinned and hastily got dressed. It wasn't often that she got to see her brother. Even though he was at Camp Jupiter for 6 months, he was usually in the underworld or training the younger demigods. Her smile widened as she remembered a little girl stroking his wings and asking if she could fly as well. At this, Nico had scooped her up, flown over both camps and dropped her back at the square. After that, the rest of the kids had demanded a ride too. 

As she was sliding the ring onto her finger, she remembered the judges in their silent, golden masks and shivered, old memories resurfacing. Then, she shook her head. That was her past, an echo of who she used to be. This was reality, here and now, and with that, she turned the skull and the shadows enveloped her. 

Hazel stumbled as her feet hit the ground. The first thing she noticed was the judges were gone and the room seemed less menacing than before. "Nico?" she called, folding in on herself. Just because she wasn't in the same position as she was all those years ago didn't mean that she wasn't still a little unnerved. 

"Behind you" came his voice. Hazel did a 180 and caught her breath. Nico sat on a throne, his wings out and his feet hooked at the ankles. A black crown hung from the corner, his sword resting at the foot of the chair. He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand, looking down at her and she had the sudden urge to bow. For the first time, she saw Nico for who he truly was. He wasn't the 14 year old who sometimes still played Mythomagic (not that he would admit that, mind you), he wasn't her brother anymore. He was the Ghost King, reining judgement over the souls that passed through his father's kingdom.

He smiled and his eyes were warm enough, but behind them was something else. Something darker that glittered with malice. That cold, calculating stare that he reserved for anyone but his friends. "H-hey Nico" she squeaked. He laughed and Hazel breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least that hadn't changed. She had heard his forced laugh before, so brittle and sharp, you could almost snap it in two.

Nico hopped down from his throne and gave her a hug, which was rare for him but that's what made them special. "Dad gave me a new job, I think you can guess what it is" he said, gesturing about the room. Hazel smiled. 

"Be fair now" she said, giving him a mock frown. 

"Ah well. I try my best. You won't believe some of the souls that come through here dear LORD. The other day, someone who had murdered his wife and child and then killed himself asked if he could go to Elysium because he was 'doing them a favour and putting them out of their misery' Can you imagine?!" 

She laughed, not because of what her brother was saying, but because the subject was so weird and they were talking about it like they had just met for lunch and were discussing the latest gossip between their friends. "Oh!" he added, as an afterthought. "How are you and Frank?" She could tell he was trying to make small talk, he spent most of his time with the dead, and they were not as willing to strike up a conversation. 

Hazel couldn't help a smile break out over her face. "Wonderful, he took me to an Italian restaurant last night. What about you? Anything interesting happen in your nonexistent love life?" She expected him to laugh but instead he turned red and scratched the back of his neck. She didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know that something was up. "Spill"

"The Apollo campers patched me up the best they could" he said slowly. "And...er, well... I..um...  endedupfallingforoneofthem" She watched as his face turned beet red. 

"So? Who is this mystery girl?" she asked. Nico fidgeted and gestured to the empty space next to his throne and Hazel watched with wide eyes as a smaller, more elegant white throne appeared out of thin air. 

"They'll be along soon enough" Suddenly, a blonde head popped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey babe~" It took Hazel a moment to realize that it was Will Solace. She had seen him a couple times before, helping out around the medic tent. She stood there, her eyes blown wide and she felt her heart clench, proud of her brother for finally finding someone to love.

"Will, this is Hazel, my sister" said Nico. "Hazel, this is Will, my boyfriend"

* * *

**Nico POV**

Nico dropped the three of them right at the shores of Camp Halfblood, and to his surprise, Apollo appeared. "You, my friend, are in deep shit" was his way of greeting them.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"So I was passing through and I saw your friends hanging out so I said Hi and stuff, I bet they were so pleased to see me. Anyhow, one of them mentioned you and I was like "Oh! My son's dating him" And there was silence for a good 15 seconds before the Aphrodite child goes. "Ohh Nico's in so much trouble" and Percy's like, "Are blonde's his type then? Jason why must you take everything from me?!" Then they started arguing about who was your big brother first" Apollo said this all in one breath and Nico had to strain to keep up.

"Just a word of warning" he said before dissolving in a explosion of golden light. 

Hazel took one look at Nico and Will's faces and collapsed to the ground in laughter. Will stiffened. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Sure enough, there was a tromping of feet and 5 voices shrieking "NICO DI ANGELO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE WE NEED TO TALK" A couple seconds later, they burst into the clearing. 

"Nico?" asked Hazel, glancing at her brother who looked strangely calm. He muttered something that sounded like I-got-this and turned towards Will, who seemed a more than a little flustered. 

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and tugged him into a kiss. Will made a little noise of surprise but grinned and wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders. He snapped out his wings and covered the two of them. The sight was cute enough to make even Jason stop and coo. 

When they finally pulled apart, they're hands were still locked together. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Will Solace. He's great" Jason and Percy ran up to the pair and paced circles around the child of Apollo, murmuring things to each other. Nico rolled his eyes and wrapped a wing around his boyfriend and tugging him into his side. "You're scaring him" he complained.

Percy shrugged. "We just wanna make sure he's boyfriend material. Also Solace, you break his heart, we break your legs" Nico turned apologetically to Will.

"I'm sorry. Let me explain. Jason and Percy are my dads, Annabeth and Piper are my moms, Hazel's my sister and Leo's my wacky uncle" The six demigods snapped their heads up as something huge, mechanical, and golden crashed into the treetops. "Well speak of the devil" said Nico, smirking and crossing his arms.

**Leo POV**

He groaned as he peeled his face away from Festus' neck. "How you holding up Sunshine?" he called over his shoulder. Calypso was pressed into his back.

"It could be better Leo" she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his jacket. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll just find us a way to get down..." he was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. "Oh thank god Frank" he stopped. This wasn't Frank and Leo looked up into the smirking face of Nico di Angelo, crouching on Festus’ head.“Hey Valdez, long time no see” He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“You...you’re alive?” He asked. Nico nodded. “But you shut the doors of death from INSIDE TARTARUS. How?” The son of Hades made an awkward gesture.

“Long story short, I got my heart ripped out, literally and dad made me an Angel of Death. A fallen angel I suppose” He gestured to the wings attached to his back. Leo’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Anyway, I’ve come to get you down, because the others are mad at you and refused”

“Why are they mad?” Nico stared at him incredulously.

“Why do you think? You’ve been dead for a year!” Leo just opened and closed his mouth. “Anyway, who wants to get down first?” Calypso waved to get his attention.

“I’m guessing you’re Calypso?”

“Yeah. Could I get down please?” She asked. He scooped her up, making Leo jealous .

“Oh chill out Valdez. By the way, there’s someone down there that you might recognize”

After dropping her gently with the others, he flew back up to Leo, who shied away. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “Leo, the ground is about 100 feet below us. You aren’t gonna survive a jump. Or a fall” he said, glaring pointedly at the branches creaking under Festus’ weight.

Leo practically launched himself at the son of Hades who just managed to catch him. He ended up with his arms around the other’s neck. “This is pretty gay...” he muttered, turning pink.

Nico grinned down at him. “Wait till you meet my boyfriend”

Leo spluttered. “Your what?!”

“Aww is someone jealous?”

”If you had asked me that a year ago, then yes” 

Nico nearly dropped him. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, I kinda liked that moody, bad boy persona” mumbled Leo, flushing a deeper red.

”I know what you mean”

”Really?”

”Mmhm. Percy is quite the bad boy isn’t he?” Leo choked. 

“W-what?! You and him?”

Nico laughed and set him on the ground. “Just kidding. Now I do recommend staying away from Piper. She might kill you all over again”

Leo grunted as the impact of three bodies nearly drove him into the ground. 

“I missed you guys too” he said, giving them all a hug in return. There was a sharp sting on his cheek. 

“DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN” yelped Piper. 

“Ay ay I’m sorry! I made a promise though, and I had to follow through” He gestured to Calpyso who was standing over by Percy. 

The son of the sea god rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and muttered something that was probably an apology. 

Calypso shook her head, smiled and patted his shoulder. “-fine really” she was saying as the four walked closer. “Besides, Leo came to get me” 

Percy turned towards him, looking more serious than he had ever seen him. “Thanks man, for doing what I couldn’t” 

Leo flushed. “S’no biggie” he mumbled. The 8 demigods plus one goddess made their way back to the cabins. As Leo stepped inside Cabin 9 and heard the Hephaestus campers screaming at each other and occasionally setting a bed on fire, he knew he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it cuz this is gonna be a wild ride my friends. Kudos and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
